Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
VCSELs are commonly used in many modern communication components for data transmission. One use of VCSELs that has become more common is the use in data networks. VCSELs are used in many fiber optic communication systems to transmit digital data on a network. In one exemplary configuration, a VCSEL may be modulated by digital data to produce an optical signal, including periods of light and dark output that represents a binary data stream. In actual practice, the VCSEL emits a high optical output representing binary highs and a lower power optical output representing binary lows. To obtain quick reaction time, the VCSEL is constantly on, but varies from a high optical output to a lower optical output.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.